


The Hidden Village in the Woods

by OneStep_At_ATime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStep_At_ATime/pseuds/OneStep_At_ATime
Summary: Tsukishima and the other 3  knights in his group are scouting the area far home the town looking for out of place magical active but instead come across a lost child, after chasing the child they stumble into a hole they find them selves in a place with much more magic then they had ever imagined. With no clear way back home they travel the land in search for answers of this strange place and it secrets.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. New Place, New People

Tsukishima hit the bush in his way with his sword. "This is so dumb, why are we out here." Tsukishima muttered, annoyed. "Keeping the townspeople safe is our job! Also I think it's because we had nothing better to do." Kuroo commented. "He's right though, we shouldn't be out this far since we are only a year out of training. It's obvious they wanted to just get rid of us." Kyoutani, or as the other knight call him, 'Mad dog.' added on to Tsukishima complaint. "Do you guys hear that, sounds like crying." Tanaka whispered. They all stopped to hear a child's voice calling out for its parents. "Let's check it out, stay quiet everyone." They rid behind trees and saw the lost child in a clearing. They had brown brown shorts and with a green t-shirt, it was odd for a child no older than 6 to be out here this late. Kuroo ran from behind the trees and towards the boy, Tanaka following closely after. The child yelled and ran east into the woods. "Follow him!" Kuroo yelled running after the child. Tanaka ran after Kuroo as Tsukishima and Mad dog stepped out from behind a tree. "Those idiots! They are gonna get lost." Mad dog said punching a tree. Just then they heard Kuroo and Tanaka's yells and ran towards them. "Where did they g-" Mad dog's question was cut short as he fell through the ground. Tsukishima reached for his arm only getting pulled down in the process. They screamed as the fell down a long dirt tunnel slowly losing consciousness. 'Why did it have to be him to get in this situation.' Tsukishima thought. All he wanted to do was cook some breakfast and read some books.

When Tsukishima woke up he was greeted by his hands being tied together behind his back. He opened his eyes only to be met by blurriness. Where were his glasses? "Hey Blondie! Look at me when i'm talking to you!" A voice called. Tsukishima looked up and saw the blurry figure of a man with brown hair. "What. Do. You. Want." Tsukishima questioned, annoyed. "How did you get here." He asked. Tsukishima winced as he felt cold metal on his skin. "We were tyring to get this kid home and we fell, I woke up here. Now would you please removed that blade away from my neck?" The man stomped his foot and huffed. "This is a sacred sword! How dare you called it "A Blade" are you blind?!" Tsukishima sighed. "Well it seems I lost my glasses during the fall, so technically I kinda am." He smirked. "They were knocked out when we brought them in and all their stories matched up. Shouldn't we at least untie them." A voice stated. "But Iwa... I was having fun scaring them..." The brown haired man sighed and untied the knights. "Here." Kyoutani said, he handed Tsukishima his glasses. Tsukishima put the glasses on a blinked so he could focused, he sighed as there was a big crack in both lenses. "Alright you four! We will try to find a way to get you back home, but since it's near impossible we will give you enough money to buy food, clothes, and stay at an inn. Now get out!" The brown haired man said. He handed each of them cloth bags with money and pushed them out. "Well now what?" Tanaka said. "Let's ask around for where the inn is, how about that place!" Kuroo pointed out a shop decorated in flowers and lights. "You only what to go there because of the bakery sign, lets just go." Tsukishima said, annoyed. When they walked into the shop the smell of bread and sweets filled their noses. "Welcome to 'The Fox's Bakery', please sit down while I get your menus!" The red head yelled, he sat them down at a table. The first thing Tsukishima notices was the ears,they were fox ears. 

"Here are your menus, I will be back shortly to take your orders." When the red head went to leave Tsukishima stopped him. "Uh- we just want to know where the Inn is." he said. "Ah okay! The inn is that big brown building with the stone base. It's near the big tree in the middle of the town, you can't miss it!" The redhead pointed out. They all thanked him and went their way. When they got to the inn and went to get them all a separate room they were told it was all full. "We have a two bedroom if that's fine with you!" The lady at the front desk smiled. They all agreed and went up to the room. "Me and Kyoutani are sleeping on the beds. You two will sleep on the floor." Tsukishima said, taking off his shoes. "Wait what, why do we have to sleep on the floor?!" Tanaka protested. "Because if it weren't for you two we would be home right now. Shut up and sleep." Kyoutani yelled. He turned off the light and got into bed. When everyone was asleep Tsukishima lit a candle and pulled out one of the books he had kept with him. It was a book saying how all the known hybrids in the nation were hunted down and killed for various reasons, but then one day they all suddenly vanished. 'Was this where they went?' He thought. He closed the book and blew out the candle and went to bed, wondering what tomorrow would be like.

Tsukishima woke up to only Kyoutani in the room. "Where did Tanaka and Kuroo go?" Tsukishima asked. "They got hungry so they went to the bakery, I was just about to go with." Kyoutani answered. "Oh, then let's go." Tsukishima put on his shoes and followed him out the inn. "This is the place where all the Hybrid went right?" Kyoutani asked as they left the building, Tsukishima looked at him shocked. "So i'm right? I figured since almost everyone here has animal characteristics of some kind. They all vanished over 100 years age so it makes since that they may have just re-settled somewhere safer." Kyoutani questioned. "Lets not think about it too much, if they did then it has nothing to do with us." They walked into the bakery and were greeted by a man with brown hair. "I want your friends out! I don't know if you know but the festival is in a week, unless you're willing to help re-bake all these sweets then get out!" The man said. Tsukishima looked over to the table to where Tanaka and Kuroo were sitting and sighed. "I apologize on their behalf." Tsukishima apologized and left the shop, taking Tanaka and Kuroo with him. "You think i should work there?" Kyoutani commented. Tsukishima shrugged. "Your baking isn't bad and that guy was saying how it's near impossible for us to leave, so a job wouldn't be so bad." Just then a white haired man with fox ears and a dark brown haired man who was a little taller than the other and had wolf ears came up to them. They bowed their heads. "Thank you for finding Hoshi! We are forever grateful." The white haired man said. "How can we repay you?" The brown haired man said. "Then, can I have a job?" Tsukishima asked. Tsukishima watched as the white haired man's eyes shined with stars. "Yes! With the festival coming up we need extra help. Follow us." Tsukishima nodded turned to Kyoutani. "If you get a job at that shop then we both have jobs now. I'll cya later" Tsukishima said following the new people. He wanted to find out more about where he was.


	2. Traditions and New Friends

Tsukishima followed the new people to a shop with a wooden sign hanging above it. 'Suga's Flower Shop' Tsukishima read. "Do you know how to take care of plants?"The man with the silver hair asked him. "Yes, I had a garden back home." Tsukishima replied. He was handed and apron. "We have to get everything ready to be delivered so here is a list of all our regulars and what they usually get. Over there is the list of flowers we currently have in stock. Don't worry about trying to figure out which is which because each one has a petal corresponding to the flower next to it, got it?" Tsukishima nodded his head and put on the apron. "We will be back by then evening, any other questions?" The brown haired man asked. "Well for starters, what are your names?" Tsukishima asked. "Oh! I'm Sugawara, you can call me suga. I own his shop. This is Daichi, he helps me run the place!" The silver haired man said. "What's your name?" Daichi asked. "Im Tsukishima." he answered. "Next question, do you guys know where I can get my glasses fixed?" Suga noticed the big crack in his glasses and smiled. "There shop with the shops down from this one can give you new glasses. Was that all?" Suga said. "What is this festival everyone is talking about?" Tsukishima questioned, this time Daichi answered the question. "Its for the start of spring, we decorate the town and many people from the neighboring towns come in and celebrate. This is the biggest and this is where the king lives, so they all come here. Shop doors are opened til the next day and prices are lowered. People decorate their homes and help decorate the center of the town. We do this because when it was first started, crops, ore, and rain were great. But when it was done the next year there was barely anything and ore was hard to come by. So now we do it every year." Daichi said. Despite his huge form, he looked friendly and very excited about telling the tradition. "Oh alright, i'm gonna go get the glasses now. Ill be right back." Tsukishima said. He took off the apron and left the store heading down to the shop to get new glasses.

He went back to the flower shop and put on his apron. Daichi and Suga had already left and he went to watering the flowers. A few hours later Tsukishima heard the bell on the door ding. He went over to the counter yet couldn't see anyone. "I'm down here mister!" A high pitched voice called. Tsukishima leaned over the counter to see a little kid. "Hello there, what would you need?" Tsukishima said. He tried to take away his annoyed tone but he didn't have time to deal will little kids. "I've come to help work!" The child said. 'Why didn't they tell him that a little kid comes in.' Tsukishima complained in his mind. "Alright, go sit down and don't bother me." Tsukishima huffed. The child sat down near the flowers and watched Tsukishima worked. "What's your name?" The kid asked. "Its Tsukishima, now stop talking." Tsukishima blurted. "Im Hoshi, nice to meet you!" The kid said. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Don't you have school or something?" Tsukishima complained. "No! I have school next week." Hoshi complained. "How old are you?!" Tsukishima questioned. "Im 6!" The kid shouted. They held up 7 fingers. It shocked Tsukishima at the age. The kid was a little shorter to his hip. "So you're in primary school?" Tsukishima asked. Hoshi nodded. There was another ding and a man with black hair came in. "Hello can i get some Hyacinth seeds please." The man asked. "Go get those seeds." Tsukishima directed Hoshi. The child came back with two bags of seeds. "I didn't know which one you were pointing at." Hoshi said. Tsukishima looked at the labels and put the other seeds away from him. "How many would you like?" Tsukishima asked as he opened the bag. "Just 10." The man said. Tsukishima out the seeds into a little cloth bag and got the money from the man. "Im hungry." Hoshi complained. Tsukishima agreed in his mind. He hadn't eaten breakfast. Tsukishima had been here for over 3 hours. He suspected that customers would be coming in around 12 so he has an hour. "Is there any place you would like to eat." Tsukishima said. He was witty and sarcastic but he wasn't an asshole, especially to children. "Can we get some cake!" Hoshi asked. Tsukishima agreed. "What kind do you want?" Tsukishima asked as he took off the apron, he had some spare money from what the king gave him. "I want chocolate!" Hoshi screamed. "Alright, watch the store i'll be right back." Tsukishima said leaving the store.

Tsukishima came back with a slice of chocolate cake and a slice of Strawberry shortcake. "Im back." Tsukishima said. Hoshi jumped out of their chair and ran over to Tsukishima. The cake was good to Tsukishima, one of the best he's ever had. Though he'd never admit that. "Are you a girl or a boy?" Tsukishima blurted. "I'm a girl, isn't it obvious!" Hoshi said. She huffed and continued eating her piece of cake. "Where are your parents? Tsukishima asked. The girls bright cheerful tone suddenly faded and was replaced with sadness. "Uh- Is your mom around." Tsukishima asked. He regretted as he watched tears fall from Hoshi eyes. "Shes dead..." Hoshi muttered. "Uh what about your dad." Tsukishima asked. "Every since mommy died he doesn't go outside anymore." Tsukishima watched as waves of tears rolled down the girl's. "And- and he doesn't go places with me anymore and doesn't do anything 'cause he hates me!" She cried. "How do you know he hates you?" Tsukishima asked. Hoshi kept crying as she spoke. "Because when I asked him to go to the festival and he yelled at me." She cried. "Okay okay stop crying, when it's time to go home i'll take you home and talk to your dad, alright?" Tsukishima said. Hoshi nodded and wiped her tears. The duo continued to work in the store and care for the plants, and Tsukishima's theory was proved correct as there were many more people coming in around noon. At 6pm Suga and Daichi came back apologizing on being late. Tsukishima didn't mind since he wasn't the one running the store. 

Tsukishima followed Hoshi and watched as the brick path turned into a dirt one. They did 10 minutes of walking until they reached a clearing. Tsukishima looked up to see a very beautiful tree house. It had wooden bridges that connected to the other parts of the tree house. It was surrounded by fireflies and covered in vines that had flowers growing on them. He saw the bottom of the trees the house was built on was surrounded by more flowers and had a little river around it with little fish and plants. Tsukishima looked over to Hoshi to see an ears and tail that he didn't see before. "You guys cant put you animal traits away?" Tsukishima asked. "Uh- well i thought you were scary so I didn't want you to see.." Hoshi mumbled. Tsukishima climbed up the sturdy rope ladder and knocked on the door when Hoshi got up with him. The door creaked open and Hoshi cheered. "Dad, look! I made a friend!" She cheered. Tsukishima waved at the non visible person. "Please go away..." The man said. It sounded like he had been crying. "Hello sir, your daughter here is sad at how you're treating her." Tsukishima said. "I just want to go to the festival with you! You never go outside anymore." Hoshi cried. "Uhm, if I go.... do I have to talk to people?" The man asked. "Just go to the festival with your daughter, that's all I asked." Tsukishima sighed. The man agreed and asked his daughter to come back inside. Hoshi thanked Tsukishima for his help and entered her house. Tsukishime went back to the inn and laid down on the bed. He took off his shoes and blew out the candle, he was wondering what this festival would be like. 


	3. Festivities

Tsukishima laid his head down on the table and sighed. The door opened and Hoshi walked in. “Hi Mr. Tsukishima!” She yelled. “Hello Hoshi..” Tsukishima muttered. “Are you going to the festival with us?” Hoshi questioned. “When is it?” Tsukishima said getting up. “It starts at 6!” Hoshi yelled. “Then I can meet you guys at your house, you have 30 minutes to get dressed so hurry back home.” Tsukishima said. As Hoshi ran off he took off his apron and cleaned up the shop. He wore casual clothes under the apron so he saw no need to change, he headed down the path to Hoshi’s house knowing it would take ten minutes at best. The walk to the house when he got into the forest was peaceful. The town was eco friendly compared to back home but he could see many small animals that the town didn’t really talk about, they were strange creatures but in this place he supposed it was normal. 

When he came into the clearing he could see Hoshi waving at him from the window. He climbed up the latter on onto the porch, while he waited outside he noticed the tree the house was supported by. It was self grown for sure since the other trees weren’t as large yet they were the same species, but if it weren’t self grown there would be no way it could hold a house because it would have been very old. Tsukishima wondered how the man had managed to grow a tree this big in over a few years. His train of thought was interrupted by Hoshi coming on to the porch and greeting him. “We are ready to go now!” She yelled. “Where’s your dad?” Tsukishima asked. “He’s behind the door.” Hoshi pointed at the door that was cracked open a bit. “Can you tell him to come out?” Tsukishima asked. Hoshi grabbed her dad's hand and pulled him out. When Tsukishima looked at him he was amazed. His regular ears were pointed to that of a deers and he had deer horns growing out of his head, yet they weren’t big enough to be considered a full adult male deer. His was spotted in white dots Tsukishima only could assume were freckles. “Hello…” the man spoke. His voice was less shaking from when they met the first time but it still had a fighter tone. He wore high boots, long pants, and a shirt that was partly covered in a green robe that went to his hips. He had a belt with little satchels that could be filled with god knows what. “Alright then let’s go.” Tsukishima said as he climbed down the latter. Hoshi followed after and next was her dad. He hovered above the ground on the ladder , too scared to get off it. Tsukishima walked up to hip and grabbed him by the hip, pulling him off. “Thank you..” the man said. He grabbed his daughter’s hand and followed the dirt path. “What’s your name?” Tsukishima asked. “It’s Yamaguchi.” The man responded, yet all his attention was focused on the dirt path that his shoes walked on. “This is Mr. Tsukishima, he works at the flower shop! He said he was a knight in his hometown!” Hoshi said excitedly. Hoshi went on and on about what she was going to do at the festival, things she learned in school, and many other topics as they walked to the festival. 

When they got to the festival there were more people than Tsukishima imagined. He could see the nervous look on Yamaguchi’s face. He picked his daughter up and put her on his shoulders so she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. “Where should we go first?” Tsukishima said. “Let’s go get flower crowns, the foods, then let’s pet the animals! Then let’s go get some crops!” Hoshi said. Hoshi was excited to do all these things but Tsukishima didn’t get it. These were things you could do at any time. Tsukishima didn’t ask his questions out loud in fear of being rude. Whe. They got to the flower patch where you could make flower crowns. He saw many different colors and sizes of flowers. Yamaguchi put Hoshi down and she ran toward the field her dad in hand. Tsukishima followed them in silence as Yamaguchi named the different types of flowers. “Mr. Tsukishima we made you a crown!” Hoshi yelled, going over to Tsukishima. Tsukishima thanked Hoshi and held the crown in his hand. “Lets go get food now!” Hoshi said, grabbing her dad’s hand and leading him to the food stands. Tsukishima’s mood dropped as he heard a voice calling his name. “Tsukishima!” Kuroo yelled as he walked toward him. “Yes?” Tsukishima sighed, annoyed. “How have you been? Sorry we haven’t talked much, I moved to one of the other towns!” Kuroo said. Tsukishima zoned out until he heard a goodbye from Kuroo. When he looked around he couldn’t see Hoshi or Yamaguchi anywhere. He shrugged and got something to eat. It was 11 pm when he saw Hoshi laying on her dad’s chest, her eyes partially opened. “Are you guys alright?” Tsukishima said going up to them. “I can't carry her and the food by myself.” Yamaguchi said quietly. He could see Hoshi’s head bobbing up and down in an attempt to stay awake. “I'll carry the food.” Tsukishima said, picking up the paper bags filled with food. Yamaguchi let Hoshi’s head rest on his shoulder and headed off towards their house.

The walk was silent till they reached the treehouse. Yamaguchi led Tsukishima to the side of the house and motioned him to put the food in the basket connected to a rope. He climbed up the ladder and went inside, Tsukishima following after. When Tsukishima entered after Yamaguchi he had his first look at the inside of the house. Yamaguchi put Hoshi to bed and closed her room door. “Did you eat anything?” Tsukishima asked. He noticed that Yamaguchi looked hungry, staring at the food. “I don't eat meat, so there was nothing for me to eat at the festival.” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima watched as he pulled on the rope and the food from earlier. “Would you like me to cook you something?” Tsukishima offered. Yamaguchi looked at him. “It can have meat in it!” Yamaguchi demanded, Tsukishima looked through his cabinets to find something to make. Tsukishima settled on dumplings but replaced the meat with tofu. It was something hsi brother made for him when their parents were busy. He finished cooking it then served it with a side of sauce and put the plate in front of Yamaguchi. “Done.” Tsukishima said. “What did you put in that bowl.” Yamaguchi said. “Soy Sauce,  Rice Vinegar, and Chili Oil. Can we eat now?” Tsukishima sighed. Yamaguchi agreed and handed a pair of chopsticks to Tsukishima. “What did you do? Before you came to this town I mean.” Yamaguchi blurted out in an attempt to make conversation. “I was a knight, my dad still wanted me to be around the castle even though my brother would take over.” Tsukishima sighed. “I never wanted to rule anyone anyway, I'm too ‘mean’ for it as my dad says.” Tsukishima complained. Yamaguchi giggled. “You dont look like the type to be fit to rule a kingdom.” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as the man continued to laugh. “I want to see your kingdom, I want to see what types of plants you guys have.” The man sighed. “You know alot about plants for someone who hasn’t been outside for years.” Tsuukishima quipped. Yamaguchi stayed quiet at the banter. “Uh- about this tree.” Tsukishima said to change the topic. “I noticed that it’s as big as an old tree but it looks too healthy to be old, and it can hold a treehouse so I wanted to know how’d you find this.” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi hesitated to answer. Tsukishima sighed and got up from his chair. “That's alright, ill cya later. Goodnight.” He said waving goodbye to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi waved goodbye and closed the door behind Tsukishima. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at the empty plate of food. 


	4. Sad Backstories and Comforting.

“Tsukishima!” Suga yelled. Tsukishima jumped. “Yes?” Tsukishima asked. “Someone asked you to help them, but they want to go at night so go home and get some rest!” Suga said. “Why do I have to go?” Tsukishima complained. “They asked for you so you’re gonna go!” Daichi said. Tsukishima sighed and took off his apron. He walked back to the inn and took off his shoes. He hated this inn. He did his best to ignore the bugs, the broken bed, and the broken stove. He never had enough to buy a house and still pay for food. He laid down on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, it was only spring yet it was so hot. He felt dizzy and that heat he felt from earlier soon turned into like his skin was burning. When he went to the sink to get a glass over water but fell to the ground before he could reach the sink. He laid on the floor for 10 minutes before he passed out. This is what he gets for not eating for the past 2 days.

Tsukishima woke up to a cold wet cloth on his forehead and changed into his boxers and a t-shirt. “A-are you okay?” A voice said. Tsukishima sat up quickly in fear and looked around the room. His windows were open but the only thing that shined was the moon. “Who's there.” He said slowly reaching for the sword at his bedside. “It's me.” the voice said. Tsukishima looked into the corner and saw many white dots glowing in the dark. “Yamaguchi, why are you here?” Tsukishima sighed. He got up from the bed. “Why are you in my house, and where are my clothes.” Yamaguchi gasped and stuttered to get a sentence out. “Well when I came in you were on the floor so I got you a wet cloth but you were still burning up so I took your clothes off, I promise I didn't do anything!” He said petrified. Tsukishima walked closer to him as he backed up into the corner. “So i'm guessing you’re the one who sent the commission.” Tsukishima questioned. Yamaguchi's face burned a bright red as the tall man cornered him. “Well you mentioned you were a night and i need to go to the woods for something so i just thought id ask for you, i mean you have muscle and you're very tall so I just thought… you could come with me but now you’re sick so…” Yamaguchi said. “I'm not sick, I just haven’t slept much.” Tsukishima lied. It wasn't a complete lie, but he wasn't going to mention his hunger to Yamaguchi. “Tsukishima backed up from Yamaguchi and put on some pants and a shirt. “Lead the way.” Tsukishima said as he waved his hand towards the door. Yamaguchi left the inn with Tsukishima in tow and headed towards the woods. Tsukishima heard the sound of rushing water. Yamaguchi grabbed his hand. “We’re close!” He said as he rushed towards the water. When they made it to the lake with the waterfall Yamaguchi turned Tsukishima’s head towards the flowers. “Those are the ones I need, please be careful when looking at them!” Yamaguchi said, walking over to the flowers. Tsukishima crouched down beside Yamaguchi. “Why am I here if you are just gonna look at flowers.” Yamaguchi looked at him. “They bloom at midnight when it's a full moon, I'd thought you would want to see it too..” Tsukishima felt bad. “Do you wanna take some home?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi laughed, “Where would I put them?” He asked. “Near the pond under the tree.” Tsukishima said. “I can help you if you want.” Tsukishima offered. Yamaguchi blushed as he looked away from Tsukishima. “S-sure, but be careful!” Tsukishima nodded and dug his hands deep into the dirt. Collecting the flowers was hard since they didn’t know how long the roots were and Tsukishima was getting bored. “Did you build that tree house by yourself?” Tsukishima asked. Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi’s face dropped. “Uh- I built it with my wife..” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima was surprised, he thought Yamaguchi was at least 24. “H-how old are you?” Tsukishima blurted out. Yamaguchi laughed. “I'm 24! How about you?” He asked. “I’m 24 too…but you were married and had a kid.” Yamaguchi giggled at Tsukishima confusion. “I'll explain when we go back.” Yamaguchi offered as he picked up the rest of the flowers and carried them back to the tree house. 

When they got there Yamaguchi put the flowers into the ground around the pond and poured some water on them. Tsukishima handed hit the flowers and watched him care for them. “We got married at 16, it was her idea and it didn't cost a lot.” Yamaguchi started. “We built the little wedding arch and put it in the woods, it was fun and our families were supportive of both of us.” “We started building the tree house after we got married and when we finished the exterior she fell pregnant and so we had to put it on hold.” Yamaguchi sighed as he continued. “It was fine for a few years but then her movements started becoming slower and she couldn't do stuff anymore. She was dying, she had been for a long time. Ever since we met she knew she wouldn't last long enough to see us together in the future. I tried everything to make her feel better, I used magic to try and make her feel better but nothing worked!. I thought if I used what I used on the tree it would help her but nothing worked. I couldn’t help her. She was so happy to live out her life with me yet I couldn’t save her..” Tsukishima wondered how Yamaguchi could smile while telling such a story. “I'm so useless, I make medicines and potions but I couldn't even save her.” Yamaguchi cried, his big smile was overshadowed but the tears falling from his eyes. “Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima snapped. Yamaguchi flinched. “Would you just shut up, if she wanted to be saved why would she hide it from you. She didn’t die just for you to blame yourself! None of it is your fault so would you just shut up.” Tsukishima yelled, it was one of the few times he ever raised his voice. “I'm sorry..” Yamaguchi muttered and Tsukishima got on his knees and wrapped his arms around him. “Can you make the dumplings again..” Yamaguchi asked. “Do you wanna help me make them?” Tsukishima offered. Yamaguchi nodded and stood up. He quietly walked into the house and closed the door behind Tsukishima. Yamaguchi turned on the stove and got out everything he needed. “I know how to make dough.” Yamaguchi said. “Wow really, i’m shocked.” Tsukishima mocked. Yamaguchi punched his sighed and started rolling the dough. “Can I stay the night.” Tsukishima asked. “Where would you stay?” Yamaguchi said. “I can sleep on the couch.” Tsukishima offered. Yamaguchi agreed and continued making the dough. “You know what’s funny, Hoshi’s name means star and your name is Tsukki when it's shortened which means Moon. That's obvious but she talks about you like you’re a second dad so I thought it was funny.” Yamaguchi giggled to himself. Hoshi’s room door opened and she stood in the door frame. “What are you cooking?” Hoshi asked. “Why are you awake?” Yamaguchi said, going over to her. He picked her up and she laid her head down on his shoulder. “Sorry, I have to put her back to bed. Continue without me.” Yamaguchi apologized and took Hoshi back to her bed. Tsukishima continued to cook the dumplings and when he finished went to go get Yamaguchi. He walked into Hoshi’s bedroom seeing Yamaguchi curled up beside her, asleep. He left the room and put the dumplings in a pot and put a lid over it, he set it in the fridge and left the treehouse, going back to the inn to finally get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for things i should improve or add, they are helpful


End file.
